


监禁

by ryesherryzero



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryesherryzero/pseuds/ryesherryzero
Summary: 卧底后续（更个后续好难被屏7次了1551）都快点进去给我看！





	监禁

**Author's Note:**

> 卧底后续  
> （更个后续好难被屏7次了1551）  
> 都快点进去给我看！

【轰爆】监禁  
黑道老大轰×卧底警察爆  
（卧底后续hhh）  
*  
爆豪胜己被关进了一间没有毒气的毒气室。  
轰站在旁边紧紧的盯着，全身的黑色衣服快把他与黑暗的房间阴影融为一体，只有红白的发色显眼明了。他叼着烟，吐气的时候散发出浓厚的白雾，灰色的烟圈在飘着，最终散落。  
他神情淡漠的凝视着铁栏杆里半晕不醒的金发男人，看着自己的手下把他用银白的铁手铐拷在栏杆上。轰突然觉得那手铐银晃晃的直刺眼，看的他心口也微微泛疼。  
奇怪的感觉。奇怪的情感。  
他不知道自己内心对爆豪的感情到底是怎样，总之看到他狼狈的窝在毒气室里，看着他的面部透着痛苦的表情，轰心里有着说不出的难受。回想起刚刚身子的美妙滋味，回想起刚刚爆豪在自己身下放浪的样子，他就不知缘由的生气。而且越想越生气。  
和手下一同轻轻的离开关押爆豪的房室，临关门的刹那，轰莫名的烦躁不安。他抬眼往毒气室的金属围栏上望去，恰巧碰到爆豪痛苦难过的眼神。那眼神中似乎还夹杂着无助和委屈。  
轰选择别眼不看。他离开了，再也没有回头。  
回办公室的路上，他想着爆豪微妙的眼神，仿佛有奇怿的指腹在轰的心脏上，略带痛楚地强硬摩挲着。有种说不出的难受感，那种感觉直逼心脏。他僵硬地动了动脖子，长呼出一口气来。  
随意打发走了手下，轰急需去厕所水龙头前洗一把脸。他需要让自己平静下来，一把冰凉的水总会为解决问题提供帮助。  
组织外员区的厕所条件总是脏乱差的，轰的办公所办在内员区，那是个干净舒适的地方。不过此时仍逗留在外员区的轰也并不在意，他轻轻走进厕所，一向淡漠的眼神停留在洗手台。  
“啊……呜啊…………嗯……啊……”  
忽的，媚语夹杂着断断续续的呻吟，传进轰的耳朵。  
眼光迅速定位在中间那关得死紧的一扇门，轰略微烦躁的摇了摇头。  
肯定是哪个组织下等人正在办事。  
在厕所里……真是好情调呢。  
不理会他们，轰自顾自走到洗手台前，轻轻挽起衬衫的袖口，挽高带在左手的腕表。  
猛接一把冷水泼到脸上，轰叹了口气。  
厕所的情爱还在继续，呻吟声断断续续的产出。  
苦苦压抑的颤动低音一声声刺进轰的耳膜，让他微微皱起英挺的眉。  
他想起了爆豪，想起那具美妙的身体在自己身下的情景。想起他潮红的脸，羞耻的神情。想起自己狠狠顶撞时，男人发出的浪叫呻吟。  
那媚意的呻吟回荡在轰脑海里。  
一定是被很多人操过才那么浪吧。轰突兀的对爆豪下了定义。  
“快点……好爽……嗯……”  
厕所里的呻吟越来越急促， 夹杂仅可耳闻的沉重呼吸和肉体交合的撞击声, 刺激着轰的心跳。  
他越发的想起爆豪了，想起他的呻吟他的面孔他的身体。一想到他也被别人压在身下狠狠操弄过，一想到他的高潮脸也被别人看过，轰顿时更加不得平静。方才的冷水洗脸也成了徒劳。  
他离开了厕所，莫名的气怒感催促着他往毒气室的方向走。  
很快来到了牢房室，轰打开门，外界的光从门缝溜入房间，一道浅浅的白光打在围栏里金发男人的身上。轰轻轻的挪动脚步靠近爆豪，在围栏外侧小心翼翼的偷看，男人似乎睡着了。  
轰打开了牢门，轻轻的走进去。  
爆豪被微小的声响惊醒，朦胧的双眼定格在轰身上，待他看清眼前是谁后，身子猛的一震。  
“你怎么在这？”  
轰冷眼看着爆豪的身子，嘴抿成线宣告着他不满的心情。  
两人静静的对视着，毒气室内安静的出奇。  
轰慢慢挪着步子向爆豪坐在冰凉地板上的臀部靠近，他的呼吸有些沉重。眼神中透着往日一般都清冷，整个人的气压底到让爆豪产生呼吸困难的错觉。仿佛整间屋子的温度都因男人的到来而降低，原本冰凉的地板变得更加透彻的凉。冷的爆豪屁股连动着身体都微微发僵。  
轰慢慢蹲了下来，眼神停留在亚麻色裤子的腰侧。那里没有往日爆豪宽松穿裤子时不好好系的腰带。只是普通的伸缩绳。他静静的看了一会，冷不丁快速扯掉了男人的下裤。那是种很宽松的裤子，轻轻一扯就掉了。由于早上欢爱后衣服脏了的缘故，爆豪里面没穿内裤，顿然露出了雪白的屁股。  
爆豪害羞的大叫一声，想伸手遮盖下体私密处，他奋力的挣动着，可被手铐拷在栏杆上的双手却动弹不得。  
轰只一言不发的看着他，爆豪僵硬的男性身体持续了将近数杪的紧张战栗。轰强势的扒开男人禁闭的双腿，露出藏在两腿间的性器和后庭的小穴。  
小穴仍旧红肿，似乎是因为早间自己的操弄。耳边传来爆豪耳熟的骂人词汇，轰冷淡的垂眼的看着微微泛红的小穴，还是没说一句话。  
看着爆豪光屁股岔开腿的样子，即使男人的行为并非自我行动，但轰还是失去理智的认为他很淫荡。猜想到爆豪也被别的男人操过，他真想就这么扑上去，把口袋里组织最新研发的麻醉电机枪直接用在眼前的人身上，瘫痪他的神经系统，让他崩溃的瘫倒在地上颤抖。让他清醒但又毫无反抗能力的看着自己被剥光，感觉着下体被自己粗大的性器贯穿，把后穴操到撕裂不断涌血，把他操到再也无法承受别的男人的欢爱，只属于自己一个人为止。  
看着爆豪怯生生的神情，察觉到自己的眼神过于可怕。轰选择把目光移向旁边，轻轻咬着自己的下唇。  
安静的毒气室只剩两人均匀舒坦的喘气声。  
突兀的，轰开口了。  
“你是不是被很多男人操过？”  
语气里夹杂着称得上妒忌的酸味，让爆豪不敢相信这是从轰嘴里溢出的话。他不知道轰为什么冷不丁的冒出一句这样的话。  
“我……才没有。”  
爆豪被喜欢的人用恶语讽刺，眼中朦胧上委屈的雾气，可被非理智遍布头脑的轰自然忽视男人眼底的水汽。他冷冷的看着爆豪，从后探入手指分开白嫩的双臀，纤细的指尖压入后穴。带着侵犯的手指轻轻旋转着往更深的内壁探索。  
并且逐渐用力，挤到括约肌咬住指跟的程度。  
身体内部被异物撑开的感觉，熟悉而鲜明的浸满恐怖到要被玩到内脏的感觉。  
爆豪不由自主被本能驱使着挣扎扭动身体想逃开。  
啪！轰一掌狠狠击在右边臀丘上，立即留下鲜红五指印。  
“不许乱动，屁股再挺高点。”  
像为了惩罚似的，很快潜入蜜穴的手指，由一根增加到两根。  
“他们有我操你操的爽吗？嗯？”  
轰问话的声音开始高亢，连盯在脸上的视线也严厉起来了。  
这是明明是让人头皮发麻的压迫感，却为正在被指尖侵犯的爆豪营造出酥麻身体的反应，他察觉到隐约的像暗流一样的服从欲望，与他一向好强的性格背道而驰，让他浑身上下充满无名的羞耻。  
“混蛋你说什么呢？”  
爆豪英俊端正的脸，立即被羞辱到泛红。他从没想过一直温柔的轰会这样龌龊的想自己。他难堪万分的挣动着双腿，奋力想把它合紧，却在男人的发力掰开下无能为力。  
轰的眼神依旧冰凉犀利，直勾勾的盯着自己，仿佛身体早已被这视线看穿形成了无数匮洞。  
无助感顿然生出并包裹全身上下，爆豪失望的叹气，决定不再回答轰任何问题。  
面对男人的抗拒回话，轰越发气怒了。一股无从而来的愤怒涌上心头，顺着血液流向各地器官脉络，最后汇聚成更多想羞辱男人的话语。  
“你当卧底干嘛？是不是想被我抓住然后丢给属下他们一群人侮辱你，然后才能满足你？你说话啊？”  
剧烈的被羞辱的感觉，像滚烫炽热的岩浆一般涌过爆豪身体内部，灼烧身躯百骸，强烈压抑无果按捺不住的战栗涌上腰杆。爆豪措不及防的猛然一震痉挛。  
呼吸突然变得急促的不像样，爆豪漂亮的红眼睛因为气恼而变得更红，点缀上从泪腺涌出的泪珠，他失控的看着轰，眼神带着满满的怒气。  
过度的气愤让他顿然的浑身静止，只剩粗沉急促的呼气。  
而控制着男人的轰还冷冰冰的盯着他看，似乎在等待着爆豪的回话。他的眼神片刻不离的锁在爆豪面部，看的爆豪心口一震抽疼。他逃似的快速别过脸，把眼底的泪花在暗处止住。  
轰看着爆豪别过的脸颊，很不满他不回答的态度。一颗晶莹的汗珠从侧脸的精致曲线滑下落在脖颈，白皙的颈部泛上水光。轰微微探头靠近，张口用贝齿咬上爆豪的锁骨。发狠的咬紧让薄嫩的皮肤撕扯破裂，鲜红的血顺着轰的下唇滴落。  
鲜血滴落在地板上，像暗示里悄然绽开的红花。绝美的残酷。  
房间里顿然没了声响，轰诧异的松口，震惊于自己的所作所为。  
随后，爆豪哭了，他的眼泪滑下掉落在衣服上。正如满心满腹的自尊被强者轻而易举的敲碎一般，他双眼无神的盯着地面哭着，不间断的泪像一颗颗珍珠滚落在衣服上。  
注视着这样的情景，轰突然觉得心口被尖锐的器物狠狠扎了下。  
爆豪双眼含泪的缓缓抬头，他无助的看着轰。  
就像即将爆发的火山，在最后一刻内部压力却被硬生生压住了似的，短暂的对视后，轰的眼神又无限的压抑着，缓缓从醋意的愤怒转为不得己的平静。  
“对不起，我说话太冲。”  
语气也变得和缓。  
爆豪哭的一抽一抽，他狠狠踹开轰在自己股间作祟的手，在男人想要喊痛的刹那歇斯底里的大喊道。  
“老子是因为喜欢你才那样！你懂不懂啊！”  
男人的清澈嗓音带上沙哑的气息，语调充斥着悲伤和气愤。清脆沙哑的男音回荡在空荡开阔的毒气室里，经久不散的荡着。  
话语重重传入耳膜，轰有了丝短暂的呆滞，浑身楞在原地不在动弹。片刻后，他的面孔浮上迷惑和震惊的神情。  
“喜欢我？可，那你为什么背叛我？”  
轰轻轻用手抚去粘在爆豪面颊上的泪珠，眼神也变得柔和。  
“我潜入组织，就是为了确保卧底前辈是否叛变。但是，我刚来到组织，前辈就被枪决了。我……我一直努力的当上组织高层，就是为了和你并肩作战。老子从来都没有背叛过你！”  
爆豪一抽一抽的吼道，眼泪也断断续续的涌出。  
轰呆呆的看着他，眼里满是快要溢出的欣喜。忽的，替爆豪擦眼泪的手被他冷不丁的拍开。  
“你别碰我，你喜欢我吗？”  
难以形容的期待感从眼底微微泛起，从爆豪眼里凝聚而成的爱意注视着正在思考的轰，注视着他的眼神变得如火般令人焦灼，散着的火光惹得轰移不开眼。  
“我不知道，我不知道对你的感情是不是喜欢。”  
轰温情的注视着爆豪，眼底也泛上认真的神色。  
“在你原来受伤的时候我会心疼，一想到你不属于我一个人的时候我会生气，一想到你背叛我的时候我会失控。我不知道……这种感情算不算喜欢。算不算真心。”  
俩人认真的对视着，目光中都充斥着赤裸的爱意。爆豪看着轰暴露的眼神，顿然红了脸，连忙把脱离控制的双腿并拢，藏起内里私密的器官。  
看着爆豪脖颈上方才被自己咬出的血口，轰愧疚的往伤口处轻轻吹气。静静的看着已经微微干涸的血渍。轰凝视片刻便低头亲上男人的脖颈，轻轻舔掉血痕。在白嫩的肌肤上留下新的痕迹、随及又吻上男人的嘴，霸道的舌翘起爆豪微开的牙冠，轻扫贝齿、闯进满是蜜液的口腔，和男人的舌交缠吸吮。  
爆豪害羞的回应，青涩的小舌与之互相缠绕。  
香吻片刻，轰掏出放在上衣口袋里手铐的钥匙替爆豪解开了枷锁。爆豪舒坦的活动片刻双手，就欢快的扑到轰怀里。  
轰左手悄悄溜到爆豪精细的腰侧，慢慢下滑抚摸光滑裸露的大腿。随及色情的在爆豪耳边吐气，轻声低沉的说道：  
“乖，把腿张开，我想要。”  
爆豪听着男人满是情色的声音，顿然羞红了脸。双腿乖巧的岔开来，露出粉红的小穴和微微抬头的性器。  
慢慢的，轰开始往后穴中探入手指。从一根两根的微微旋转按压，逐渐增加到四根手指的撑开内壁，待艰难的扩张出些许肠液润滑后。手指在小穴里来回的搅弄，一圈又一圈的勾刺敏感的黏膜，轻柔的动作让爆豪后穴的异物感降低。他的屁股一缩一缩的，却不能阻止轰在他小穴里作乱的手指。  
待扩张的差不多了，轰慢慢抽出手指。在四根手指抽走后，爆豪总算松了一口气。可还没有来得及呼吸第二口新鲜空气，另一个更灼热更硕人的东西。竟毫无预兆地顶了进来。  
“啊啊啊!呜”  
一口气挺入到最深处。彻底被贯穿的剧痛后。是神经似乎被扯断的失神状态。巨大的龟头撑开小穴，抚平皱褶，爆豪害羞的看着自己的小穴被肉棒捣开，因为肉棒的不断推进，那狰狞的青筋滑过薄薄的穴口进入小穴里面，长长的茎身一寸寸的挤进肠道，他同时能感觉到滚烫的龟头在肠道里拓开道路，茎身服帖着肠壁缓缓前行。那种体内有粗壮的硬物挤进去，再被撑开的感觉美妙的也让爆豪在痛苦的同时甜喘不断。  
“抱歉爆豪，我太心急了。”  
紧致的包裹感，让轰平稳的的语调也失去冷静。  
越来越猛烈的撞击中，肠子似乎有会被弄裂的危险。  
不管经过多少严格军事训练。但人体内部的敏感处。却依然脆弱无比。  
粗大的异物狠狠擦过体内某个地方时。难以形容的酥麻感从腰际缓缓泛起。  
几个快速交合后，凝聚而成的欲望之流。变得火般的令人焦灼。有种难堪的快感。  
爆豪被狰狞的性器撞得大脑一片空白，甚至开始毫不顾虑的放声浪叫，但体内不断袭击的强烈快感也催促着他快快逃离身后没入体内的男根。  
但处于正被插入的窘境，体力早被黏膜的奇异快感夺走大半，欲望终于开始发泄的轰，又怎会允许掌握下的心爱之人轻易逃开？  
敏感的黏膜深处，性器恶狠狠地翻顶刺，摩擦，搅动。  
原本温柔前进的肉棒突然恶虐的使劲一撞，刚刚抽出只进了一半的肉棒狠狠捅开深处还没拓宽的肠道，龟头碾过敏感点，直攻狭窄的内部。  
“啊……嗯啊……唔……”  
激烈的摩擦敏感的肠壁，潮水般的快感瞬间冲撞全身，爆豪放开心的尖叫一声，漂亮的红眼睛蓄满泪水，浑圆的臀部却朝轰的胯部无意识贴去，似乎在求得男人更加猛烈的操弄。  
淫荡的汁液喷挤而出，抖动的性器离缴枪只差最后一次剧烈顶弄。爆豪生理已准备好的挺直腰杆等待快感后的高潮。  
“快点……嗯……要到了……啊……”  
不断顶撞后激起的快感巨流。把爆豪仅存的理智彻底颠覆。  
哭叫中逐渐渗出蜜液的贪婪小穴紧紧咬住男人进出的性器。甜腻的嗫泣呻吟不断从口中涌出，一边本能地收缩被肉棒操到最深的穴口，一边抗拒又渴求似的竭尽全力扭动翘挺臀部。  
看着爆豪忘我的发浪，轰浅笑的向上抬着男人的腰。原本以为到达最高的撞击频率。竟然再次加快了。轰一言不发的狠狠操干着，汗水悄然滴落在不被发现的角落。  
身体交媾的啪嗒啪嗒声变成极度紧张的连音，被极端的快感拉扯着，爆豪后仰的脖子疯狂左右摆动。发出沙哑的尖叫 。  
“啊！……不行了……要到了……”  
电流击打般的快感掠过神经，爆豪体内的白浊被身体的器官压住体外，射在冰凉的地板上与方才滴落的血衬在一起。  
没过多久的歇息喘气，体内就被爆发的滚烫液体灼烧的颤抖。爆豪发抖着瘫倒在轰怀里，想小猫一般安静的依偎着。  
高潮中的肉穴无比敏感，轰却依旧缓缓操弄着不愿放过爆豪，将还没失去硬度的肉棒不停捅开紧锢的内壁。将硕大的龟头不断往深处里捣干。  
这快速的操干让爆豪本就痉挛的臀肉反覆绷紧，屁股也不断抬高去迎合轰的撞击，淫液不停从穴口乖张的喷溅出来，还在嫩红的穴口磨出一圈细细的乳白色泡沫。  
待轰拔出肉棒喘息的片刻，发现身下的男人已经累的入睡了。眼睛浅浅的闭着，微微发烫的身躯和潮红的脸蛋标志着方才发生的一切不是梦境而是现实。  
轰愉悦的呼气，整理了下两人的衣着就打横抱起男人。  
朝着内员区的方向移动。


End file.
